1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner and method for controlling the same, more particularly, to an air conditioner and method for controlling the same which may continue an operation when a sensor breaks down.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
An air conditioner is an apparatus for controlling a condition of air so as to keep a condition of air in the room to pleasant condition. The air conditioner absorbs a heat in a certain space or discharge a heat to the space so that it manages the temperature and humidity of the space to keep an optimum level. The air conditioner essentially needs an indoor unit which absorbs a heat from a certain space or discharge a heat to the space.
The indoor unit includes various sensors. It requires a way to cope with break down of the sensors.